Cauchemars
by PikaLuffy
Summary: Un cauchemar n'est jamais qu'un rêve, non? Bienvenu au pays des cauchemars
1. Et j'ai tiré

Je te regarde, tu es la, devant moi. Nous sommes dans un bâtiment en ruine, je crois que c'était un gymnase, j'en sais rien, je m'en fout. Un type t'as sauté dessus, je l'ai tué, maintenant c'est ton tour. Tu me regardes, tes yeux rouges m'ont toujours fait un putain d'effet, si tu savais. Depuis le jour ou tu as enlever tes putains de lunettes de soleil à la con, j'en suis dingue.

Je t'ai haïs, au début, tu sais, et ça te faisait bien marrer. Avoue, ça te plaisait de m'emmerder, hein, fils de pute. Bien sur que ça te plaisait. Mais tu as arrêter, puis je t'ai aimé, puis désiré, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme, il n'y a que toi, que toi, et aujourd'hui, je vais te tuer.

Au début j'attendais ce moment avec impatience, je le voulait tellement fort, je voulais tellement te voir étendue dans une marre du liquide poisseux et sombre qu'est ton putain de sang. Au moins, j'aurais été débarrassé de ta putain d'ironie. Mais maintenant c'est différent, parce que je t'aime.

Tout ça c'est de ta faute, tu avais cas être plus prudent, on te l'as pourtant répété tellement de fois. Mais non, Monsieur Dave Strider n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! Comme d'habitude quoi.

Je soupire, en faite non, c'est sa faute à Lui, c'est lui qui t'as sauté dessus et qui t'as blessé, mordu, griffé...Non, c'est Ma faute, j'ai pas réagit assez rapidement, j'ai été surpris, j'ai été...faible, et j'ai pas tiré assez vite.

Peut être que tout ceci ne serais pas arrivé si on avait suivi Rose et qu'on avais pris à droite. Mais non, il à fallut qu'on prenne à gauche, et tu peut me dire pourquoi ? Non, tu ne peut pas, mais moi je peut.

Parce qu'on est des gros con, voilà, c'est ça la raison. Mais maintenant, tu va mourir, de mes mains.

Je m'approche, et je t'embrasse. Profite, c'est ton dernier baiser, c'est mon dernier baiser. Puis je recule, et soupire de nouveau.

Je te regarde, tes putains d'yeux me fixent, implorant, me pressant. Tes yeux, c'est des putains de miracles bro, mais les miracles ne sont pas éternels.

Tu me regardes.

Je lève le revolver.

Tu me souris.

Et je tire.

Je regarde les deux corps sur le sol, mais le seul qui m'importe, c'est le tien. Je te fixe pendant de longues minutes, détaillant la scène qui hantera mes cauchemars jusqu'à la fin de ma misérable vie.

Il commence à pleuvoir, une goutte roule sur ma joue. On est toujours à l'intérieur, et le sol n'est pas mouillé, mais je m'en fout, j'ai dit que c'était de la pluie, pas une putain de larme.

Tu es pâle, et les cheveux blonds dans lesquels j'adorais passer les doigts se teintent doucement de rouge au fur et à mesure que la flaque grandit.

Mais tu gardes ton sourire, tu le garderas à jamais. Un sourire doux, un remerciement silencieux, quelque chose que je suis le seul à comprendre, mais que je ne comprend pas. Quelque chose que je ne veux pas comprendre.

J'ai visé le front, je n'aurais pas du, tu aurais survécu. Mais après tout, c'est toi qui me l'as demandé.

Je regarde l'autre corps, celui de ton agresseur, et je donne un coup de pied dedans. De toute mes force. J'y met tout mon chagrin, toute ma haine, et je recommence. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Je vide le chargeur sur lui alors qu'il tentait de se relever lentement. Tout ça, c'est de sa faute, il à mérité de crever une deuxième fois ce fils de pute.

Je regarde ton corps une dernière fois, et la pluie recommence à couler sur mes joues.

Je vous regarde, tous les deux, une dernière fois, puis je me retourne, et marche vers la sortie.

Si ils n'avaient pas été la, tu serais toujours vivant. Avec moi.

« Foutus zombies »


	2. Elle chante

Elle marche, seule, dans l'obscurité de la nuit, elle ne sait pas ou elle va.

Elle chante, Nepeta chante.

« Dans vos rues je me faufile, une nouvelle tenue j'enfile... »

Elle marche, en fredonnant la chanson. Elle l'aime, elle lui ressemble tellement.

Elle aperçoit une maison dont la lumière est encore allumée malgré l'heure tardive.

Minuit et demi, les enfants sont couchés, les parents montent dans leur chambre. C'est l'heure de dormir non ?

Elle approche, se cache sous la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte et écoute.

Oh, le pauvre petit garçon à fait un cauchemar, il pleure comme une madeleine, ses parents tentent de le réconforter. Il faut l'aider, ce pauvre petit.

Elle attend patiemment, elle attend que les parents quittent la pièce, et que l'enfant se rendorme.

Elle ouvre la fenêtre tout doucement, elle grince, puis se glisse doucement dans la chambre du petit garçon.

Il ne doit pas avoir plus de 8 ans.

Son sourire est doux, presque maternelle, le petit à besoin d'amour pour oublier son rêve, non ?

Elle s'approche, la veilleuse projette son ombre sur le mur. Une ombre effrayante.

Nepeta se penche sur le petit et lui caresse la joue, puis elle saisit un oreiller et lui appuie sur la tête.

Le garçon se débat, tente de se libérer pour respirer.

La jeune troll à gardé son sourire, mais il est changé, il est maintenant sadique, diabolique.

Le petit étouffe, mais pas assez vite à ses yeux, alors elle saisit un objet pointu, et lui plante dans la gorge avant de lâcher le coussin.

Elle est satisfaite, alors elle sort par la fenêtre et continue sa promenade nocturne, laissant l'enfant sur son lit. Il ne fera plus jamais de cauchemars, c'est fini.

Et elle chante, Nepeta chante.

« ...Nul ne sommeil tranquille, quand il y à un fou dans la ville...Psychostar world »


	3. Prisonière

Tu es enfin réveillée ma douce. Pardonne moi de t'avoir attachée à cette chaise, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu t'en ailles et que tu te perdes dans le château. Tu as bien dormis ? Le somnifère était peut être un peu trop fort, non ?

Ne t'en fait pas mon ange, nous sommes enfin réunis, pour toujours.

Tu vois , très chère, je ferais tout pour que tu puisse garder ta beauté, que rien ne l'amenuise, tout ira bien mon amour, tant que nous sommes ensemble, tout ira bien.

Je te conseille vivement de l'oublier, tu m'appartiens désormais, et cela me dérangerais vraiment d'avoir à l'assassiner devant tes yeux, ça ne te plairais pas, N'EST-CE PAS ?! Et dans ce cas, les flammes réussiront à nous réunir, la ou l'amour à échouer.

Oh, ne pleure pas mon trésors, tout ira bien, tout ira bien. Personne ne touchera à ta beauté.

Tes cheveux sont magnifique mon ange, j'aime beaucoup les brosser, mais fait attention, je devrais te les couper si tu n'es pas sage, puis ce sera le tour des doigts, et des orteils. Mais dans ce cas, ta démarche ne sera jamais plus celle d'une star, mon ange.

Qui je suis ? Tu ne me reconnais donc pas ma chérie ? Cela me vexe, vraiment.

Tu sais, si tu désire quoi que ce soit, demande, après tout je ferais tout pour mon ange blond.

Nous serons ensemble pour toujours mon amour, ta main est mienne, ton corps et ton âme également, si quelqu'un d'autre t'approche, je le tuerais.

Ce que je veux ma douce, c'est ton cœur, et si tu ne me le donne pas, je serais forcé de te l'arracher. Mais n'ai crainte, ton corps sans vie reposera dans un cercueil de verre. Je prendrais soins de toi mon amour.

Mais pourquoi tremble tu ?

Je ne suis pas fou, .

Tu vois ce cœur en rubis ? Ce sera la prison du tien. Et je trouverais le moyen de te faire vivre éternellement.

Vraiment, tu n'as pas de cœur ? C'est vrai que tu es un simili. Dans ce cas, ce sera la prison de ton âme.

Regarde cet automate, il est magnifique non ? C'est ta copie conforme mon amour, il est parfait, tout comme toi, comme ça, ta beauté sera éternelle. Tu sera éternelle. Maintenant, je vais transférer ton âme dans le bijou, et le transplanter dans l'automate. N'ai pas peur, avec cette piqûre ce sera facile et sans danger. Ne bouge pas, ma très chère Naminé, ça va faire sûrement très mal.


	4. Dans la tour d'ivoire

Tu observes le ciel, depuis ta tour d'ivoire. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais la, tu ne sais plus, ça fait tellement longtemps.

Tu observes les minuscules points brillants qui ornent le ciel sombre, scintillants comme des diamants.

Tu observes la lune, qui à revêtu son plus bel habit, éclairer le ciel. Tu réfléchis. Quel est ton nom ? Tu ne sais plus. Tu crois que tu va t'en souvenir, mais en attendant, il faudra te contenter du nom qu'on t'as donner ici.

Désormais tu es Firané, princesse à la peau grise prisonière dans une tour à la blancheur éclatante.

Tu t'éloignes du balcon, les nuits sont fraîches, et tu n'es pas vraiment vêtue pour.

Tu approches du miroir , et tu t'observes.

Tu porte un kimono blanc et or qui contraste avec ta peau. Elle est magnifique, mais tu sais que tu ne porte pas ça d'habitude.

Tu observes tes cheveux, des fils d'or y sont mêlés, et une tiare d'argent y est placée.

Tu observes ton visage, un trait noir sur les yeux, des lèvres grenat.

Tu ne portes aucun autre bijou, quelle importance.

Tu es belle, comme un joyau, tu es belle, mais tu t'en fiche.

Un homme arrive, il t'observe derrière la grille de ta chambre.

Tu lui souris, il vient tous les jours, et tous les jours il s'excuse de ne pas pouvoir te faire évader.

Cet homme tu l'apprécie beaucoup, sans lui, tu serais perdue, Seule.

Il te tend une photo, il n'a pas le droit. Si jamais Il l'apprend, il le fera assassiner.

Mais l'homme t'apprécie trop pour ne pas prendre ce risque.

Parce que si tu regardes, tu te souviendras.

Parce que si tu te souviens, tu sera moins vulnérable.

Parce qu'Il veux que tu souffres.

Parce que tu ne sais pas pourquoi.

Alors tu saisis l'image, et tu la regarde.

Tu observes les douze enfants. Une photo de groupe. Tous sourient.

Tu te souviens d'eux. Il y à Karkat, Aradia, Sollux...Tu souris.

Tu es la aussi.

Tu te souviens du jour ou à été prise cette photo.

Et surtout, tu te souviens.

Tu te souviens, ton nom est Feferi, et c'est avec des perles liquides qui coulent sur tes joues que ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, tu observes la symphonie...Non, le Ballet des étoiles.

« Lèves les yeux et regarde le ciel étoilé...C'est beau n'est-ce pas ? »


	5. Chez toi

Tu es la, assise à une table avec une amie. Elle te parle, mais tu ne l'écoute pas. Tu bois, un thé pour une fois. Parce que tu en as envi, car ça te rappelle tes instants avec Elle.

Et puis, tu ne peut pas passer ta vie bourrée. Quoi que, tu es Roxy Lalonde, tu devrais en être capable. Tu chasses cette idée d'un revers de la main, et ton amie Jane te regarde étrangement. Tu lui souris, et l'incite à continuer.

Tu ne l'écoutes pas, ou vaguement, mais ça te calme, ça t'apaise. Comme de passer tu temps avec Elle.

Tu la revois dans tes rêves, Elle te manque tellement, tu ferais tout pour la revoir. C'est ta sœur après tout.

Pauvre Lizzie.

Tu regrettes tellement ce que tu lui à fait, ce que tu leur à fait. Tu te fera pardonner, du moins tu tentera.

Tu as un choix à faire, un choix difficile, tu réfléchis. Jane continue à parler, ta Jane. Tu as découvert il y à peu que ce n'était pas juste une amitié profonde que tu ressentais pour elle. Mais tu ne lui à encore rien dit. Et tu ne le fera jamais, probablement.

Le serveur apporte sa boisson à Jane, qui sourit. Son sourire, si adorable, il te fait craquer. Tu ne peut t'empêcher de sourire également, et tu enfouis ton nez dans ton écharpe, tu ne veux pas qu'elle le remarque. Alors tu prétexte avoir froid.

Quelle idée aussi, de venir paresser dans un café un matin de Décembre ? Alors que la neige tombe.

Tu ne sais absolument pas de quoi ton amie t'as parlé pendant tout ce temps, tu gardes les yeux fixés dans le fond de ta tasse.

Tu réfléchis.

Est-ce que tu peut leur faire ça ?

Est-ce qu'ils s'en sortiront ?

Lizzie va t-elle pouvoir te pardonner de tout ce que tu as fait ? Peut être, tu ne sait pas.

Tu réfléchis, longtemps.

Jane parle, ta Jane. Tu l'aimes tellement, mais tu ne peut rien dire.

Une larme tombe dans ton thé.

« Roxy, ça va ?! »

Tu souris faiblement, non, ça ne va pas, mais tu ne l'avouera pas.

Tu as réfléchis.

Ton choix est fait.

Il faut dire adieu à tes amis. Car ton nom est Alice, et que tu retourne au pays des merveilles, chez toi.


End file.
